1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to a system, method, and device-readable medium for event object interaction or management within a unified event view on a communication device display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and mobile devices having hybrid form factors, are adapted for use with multiple messaging services employing different formats and protocols. A communication device may be provisioned for multiple user accounts for even a single message type. Typically, user access to messages of different types or accounts often requires use of a dedicated messaging application for each distinct type and/or account. Therefore, for ease of use, some communication devices are also configured to provide unified access to these different messages in a single view on the device display screen. Such a single view may take the form of a unified inbox, similar to an email inbox, which presents summary information about incoming (and optionally outbound) messages for the user's reference.
As the volume of messages sent and received by users continues to increase, so does the need for prompt and efficient management of message data stores on the communication device. The inbox typically serves as the primary graphical user interface for management operations, but the limited amount of information that can be seen at once onscreen is at odds with the increasing number of incoming messages. In addition, with heavier reliance on touchscreen interfaces and gesture control of mobile devices, the graphical user interface on some mobile platforms has become relatively “cueless”, relying on user recollection of particular touch combinations or gestures in order to effectively manage the inbox.